Arts and Crafts
by Fangalicous08
Summary: RPF. Chris just might have finally lost it, all in the process of trying to make Darren. The story behind the Klaine plates.


And once again, we have something different. This be some RPF (Real People Fiction). Though it's still Glee-related. This is about the cast.

A little background:

If you were unaware, during the Glee Live Tour, Chris Colfer and Darren Criss had a skit that they did as Blaine and Kurt. In this skit, they did random things, but it always ended with Kurt proposing that Blaine join glee club. He accepts. Blah blah blah. You could find these on YouTube.

During one of the Klaine skits in England, Chris came on stage with paper plates that had Kurt and Blaine's faces glued onto them. They were Klaine plates. And he threw them into the audience.

This is basically the story behind that...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chris or Darren or the rest of the cast, I only wish I owned a Klaine plate, and... well, you get it, right?

* * *

><p><strong>The Story behind the Klates<strong>

__"I don't care what you have to do, just keep him out," Chris ordered. Naya and Lea exchanged looks and nodded before turning down the hall. Chris crept back into his hotel room where the rest of his friends sat around.

"You have that mischievous look on your face again, Chris," Ashley commented. "What do you have planned?"

"I came up with the _perfect_ idea to crack Darren!" Chris said happily, clapping his hands together.

"This oughta be good." Amber said, sitting forward in her seat. Chris skipped over to his bed where three shopping bags were sitting. He opened the first one and pulled out a stack of paper plates. Everyone in the room exchanged confused looks.

"What, exactly, is your plan?" Dianna questioned as Chris passed out the plates. Chris beamed and said simply, "Klaine plates."

"Klaine plates?"

"Yes, Klaine plates. As in, pictures of Kurt and Blaine. On plates." Chris went back to his bed and poured out the contents of the other bags. Glue sticks, colored paper, scissors, markers and pictures of him and Darren fell onto the bedspread. "Time for arts and crafts."

* * *

><p>Lea and Naya caught sight of Darren as soon as he stepped off the elevator. They quickly walked up to him, standing between him and the path to Chris' hotel room.<p>

"Hey, guys," Darren greeted, smiling.

"Hey, Darren, where're you off to?" Lea asked with a smile of her own.

"I was just going to talk to Chris," Darren started, trying to walk past them. Naya put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"That's not a good idea," she told him. "Chris…isn't feeling well."

"Is he okay?" Darren asked, voice full of concern.

"Oh, he's fine." Lea told him reassuringly. "He just wants to be left alone for a while."

"Yeah, why don't you stay with us?" Naya suggested.

"Well…alright." Naya and Lea grabbed Darren by both arms and led him in the opposite direction of Chris' room.

* * *

><p>At the next concert, things were going smoothly. Darren got up on stage for the 'Klaine' skit wondering what Chris had planned for tonight. He had seen the mischievous look in his eye earlier and knew he had something big planned to try to crack him, but Darren refused to crack.<p>

Finally the time came for it to be unveiled.

"Hi Blaine!" Chris said cheerily, skipping across the stage towards him. Darren beamed.

"Hi, Kurt!"

_Here it comes_, Darren thought.

"So Blaine, since it's our last night in London I would like to dedicate this performance to Will and Kate."

"That's really sweet." Darren wondered what Chris was getting at.

"And you know, someone over there just said that you and I are the American Will and Kate."

Darren raised his eyebrows, "Do I wanna know which one is me?"

"Oh come on, I'm Middleton, come on. But there is one thing Will and Kate have that we do not. And it's not a crown, 'cos I am prom queen. The one thing that they have that we do not…"

Darren saw Chris pull something from behind his back.

_What has he done now?_

__"COMMEMORATIVE PLATES!" Chris held up a stack of paper plates that had pictures of the two glued on them, surrounded by paper hearts. There was even a picture of Pavarotti on there, with the words 'Kurt & Blaine' across the top and '2011' across the bottom.

_Chris, you've officially lost it_, Darren thought. _But I will not crack_. He joined Chris in tossing the paper plates into the audience.


End file.
